


Charms and Tricks

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: New guy Jackson Wang is impressing everyone with his tricks. Everyone, but you.





	Charms and Tricks

“The key to magic is believing,” he told the audience while shuffling the cards in his hands. He looked at the subject of his trick and flashed her a smile. “Once you start thinking about the technicalities, you will lose the fun that comes with believing. You’ll lose what makes it… magical”

Everyone had gathered around him, and he readily accommodated them. You had overheard of the new guy in the PR department. He was described as charming, sweet, funny, or all of those at once. You’re not one to go around meeting every addition to the company, so you figured you would notice him in this year’s company anniversary party if he really was as interesting as the rumours made him out to be.

They forgot to say he’s ridiculously handsome, you told yourself after your assistant leaned in to affirm that the guy you’re pointing at earlier was indeed Jackson Wang, the talk of the building. He was wearing a black, velvet tuxedo, which was now lazily sprawled over the back of his chair, revealing the white silk undershirt that made him look more expensive than the stockholders now watching him too with anticipation. He was eye-catching and hard to ignore once noticed. He seemed to be everywhere; you could hear his laughter all throughout dinner, and he took the centre of the party just as it started.

Look at your assistant all eyes and ears on him. You could never get her to focus that much at work. Jackson Wang knew his charms and how to work with them. The other employees from his department were bragging about how he could do magic, and when the company president himself asked for a demonstration, he readily pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

He knew he would get their attention. And most likely, a raise.

“Is this your card?” he asked, showing your assistant the queen of hearts.

“No!” your assistant giggled. You shook your head, seeing how fast Jackson Wang’s hand moved while they were complaining about his failure.

“Oh no, I didn’t get it right?” he asked with a little acting. You’re not sure how you could sense that he’s being fake. Maybe because you did know he’s doing his trick while distracting them with his wide, bright eyes. He held your assistant’s hand, and you couldn’t see her reaction, but you’re pretty sure that foolish girl was blushing like mad. “Maybe the queen of hearts wanted to jump out because she saw another queen.”

You scoffed. You saw that line coming from a mile away. Apparently, everyone else didn’t. His hype men behind him were working really hard to make it such a big deal. Girls were smiling at his wit. Was this how he got everyone’s heart? You’re not sure if that would work on you.

Amidst the teasing, you noticed his eyes on you. On you? You raised an eyebrow to ask. He tilted his head slightly before returning his attention to your squirming assistant. He started smiling apologetically, as if he was sorry for failing the trick when you knew he’s just about to reveal it.

“Do you mind finding your card for me? I want you to show me yourself which one it was,” he asked your assistant sweetly. Who could resist that grin?

She eagerly took the deck from him and started searching for the ten of spades. Jackson Wang leaned back and watched her hunt in vain. He took this moment to glance your way again. This time, you’re sure he’s looking at you with a curious expression. You wanted to roll your eyes, but decided to show him he’s got nothing to be arrogant about. You vaguely nodded your head downwards, pointing at his shoes. When you looked back up to his face, his curiosity grew to fascination.

“It’s not here!” your assistant finally realised.

“That’s because,” Jackson reached downwards and took the card from his socks while not breaking eye-contact with you, “it went and hid from your blinding beauty.”

Everyone gave him applauses, with your assistant clasping the card happily, not realising it came from the man’s foot. That’s when Jackson finally brought his attention back to his audience and away from the tension slowly building up between your shared gazes. You clapped along everyone, not because of the magic he claimed, but because he’s skilled in keeping people’s attention. It would have worked on you if it was just the two of you. You wouldn’t be aware of other things when he’s close and alone with you. You’re not the type to share. You would act indifferent in a crowd despite wanting to get to know him as well.

“Okay, you guys were probably scared I failed that trick earlier,” he started again lightly, making all of them laugh, “but my next one is perfect. There’s no way I could fail it. And if you could do it too, I will grant you one wish.”

The crowd started murmuring. Jackson Wang would grant them a wish. There were plenty of things your department could ask from the PR team, like maybe cut cost or actually do something to boost the company’s morale. But your assistant, precious that she is, exclaimed, “I can ask for your phone number?”

Jackson Wang laughed. You wanted too, but you’re in the middle of deciding if you still need an assistant if it’s as air-headed as her. Jackson shook his head. “You don’t have to do the magic just to get that, you know. But let’s see you try, hm?”

She nodded, all ready to embarrass herself.

Jackson reached at the back of his neck to take off his necklace. It made his open-collared shirt more revealing, and you’re guilty of letting your eyes lingered too long at the peek of his flexing chest. He took something out of his pockets, and he revealed it to be a metal ring. It was thin and pretty wide that maybe you could put your arm in, rather than a finger. In Jackson’s case, he held the necklace dangling from one of his hands, and put it inside the ring from the top opening.

“If I drop this ring,” he started and scanned his spectators’ anticipating faces, “what will happen?”

 _Ah_ , you said to yourself.  _So that was it_.

“It will fall, of course,” your assistant answered without hesitation. She should really learn to be sceptic sometimes, especially with a handsome man doing things to put her focus where he wanted it to be.

“If you’re not as good as me, it will,” Jackson stated and dropped the ring without a warning. To everyone’s surprise, except yours, it didn’t hit the floor. It got attached to the chain and in fact, was securely entangled by it.

“What? How did that happen?” everyone cried out, your assistant being the loudest.

Jackson handed her his props, and she examined it thoroughly. Jackson took the moment to shoot you an eyebrow up, asking if that one impressed you. You shook your head, making him scoff a bit in disbelief.

“That was too fast. Show me again!” your assistant demanded, handing back the chain and ring to Jackson.

“With pleasure,” Jackson said and positioned again.

No matter how many times they asked him to repeat it, the magic happened. Everyone was eager to try it themselves, but no one had succeeded so far. The cheers slowly turned to disappointed groans as every employee tried to defy gravity.

You glanced at your watch. It’s been thirty minutes since Jackson started doing his tricks. You wondered how long he could keep the attention on him. You would need his skill when discussing very important issues to stakeholders who wouldn’t listen to anything related to numbers. They only knew how to accept money, but not how to multiply them without risking loss of more. Jackson Wang could help you come up with a presentation everyone could keep their eyes on.

Huh, you could actually get something from him. Maybe you should go ahead and disprove his magic.

You didn’t notice that everyone fell silent as your thoughts summoned the man to your front. It was the closest you’ve seen him. He was good-looking, but unlike the usual stern faces of the young conglomerate heirs you often had meetings with.

Jackson Wang was undeniably gorgeous. There’s an aura around him that made everyone feel welcomed to come and be friends. But if you just spend another couple of seconds to take in his beauty, you would realise how unreal he was actually. The softness in his expression can turn to something dangerous once he drops the smile. His bright eyes held what he was feeling, but not what could cause it to waver.

Curious. You’re very curious.

“Hi,” he greeted plainly, a hand offered. “I’m Jackson.”

“I know,” you took it without blinking. He was trying to read your eyes, and you didn’t mind being an open-book, mirroring him. It’s more interesting to see how people would react with your thoughts written all over your face than them treating you like a challenge they must conquer. “You’re making quite a show.”

“And I see you’re not interested in trying.”

For an aspiring magician, he really needed to practice subtlety. You gave him a small smile, not wanting to seem too flattered of how hopeful he seemed to be.

“Actually, I am. I was just thinking of what I could possibly want from you.”

He was intrigued of you yet again, it seemed. You guessed because he was in front of your simpleton of an assistant earlier, he didn’t think someone would need to think deep about having a connection with him. “By all means, go ahead and try it first. We could think of something you want later on.”

You only realised neither of you let go from the handshake when he started guiding you towards the table where he was doing magic. Your assistant had stood up from her seat, and everyone’s eyes were on you. You weren’t popular as the nicest in the company. In fact, you made some enemies from how strict you were in budgeting and following standard procedures.

They didn’t know you would join the fun. They didn’t know Jackson Wang would dare cross you the first time you met.

Jackson sat at the adjacent chair. “Do you want me to hold the chain for you, or do everything yourself?”

You liked how he’s letting you have the choice and control. You took the ring from his open palm but left the chain. “Hold it for me, please.”

Jackson tried his best not to look to happy at being needed. “Yes, ma’am.”

You carefully slid the ring up and encompass the chain. You looked at Jackson once you’ve positioned your hand properly, two fingers forming a C to support the ring right the front and behind. Jackson wasn’t hiding his gawk. If you could animate his edginess, there would be a sweatdrop at the side of his forehead. “Tell me, Jackson Wang, how many times had someone done this? How many times did you have to give them their wish?”

Jackson smiled. “Never, sweetheart.”

You nodded and dropped the ring without much of a warning. You didn’t even look at how physics magically made it wrap the chain around, saving it from the carpeted floor. “This is the first time for you then.”

The room was filled with merriments again. Jackson was the first among the two of you to look down and check if you succeeded. He didn’t seem surprised. In fact, he sighed as if he knew you were going to bring him down. He was just waiting for it.

“Now,” you leaned back on the chair and crossed your arms, “I believe you owe me one wish.”

“Everyone, it’s time for our dance party!” the host announced, cutting off the moment. Everyone gave Jackson a pat in the back for the entertainment before leaving to enjoy the next part of the night. Your assistant was the only one to bravely come up to you. You wondered if she already drunk too much wine, that’s why she seemed giddy.

“How did you know how to do it? Are you a magician too?” she asked you in pure innocence.

“It’s not magic,” you could only answer. While you’re not a magician, you knew better than to reveal Jackson’s tricks.

Speaking of, the man was then putting back his props from earlier. You left your assistant’s side before she could shake you into telling her the secret, walking to where Jackson was gathering his cards.

“You have sharp eyes,” he said before looking up at you. “Is that a requirement on the Accounting Department?”

“It’s a requirement in life,” you answered vaguely. He made a face of understanding before picking up his necklace. You reached out keenly. “Let me help.”

Jackson tilted his head again, like earlier. “Thank you.”

You took the chain from him and moved to go behind. You carefully put it around his neck, standing closer so you could see where it locks. You controlled yourself not to breathe too deeply despite him smelling divine. You successfully fastened it and even let your hand run through the width of his shoulders. The material made it ticklish, but you could feel how tough his body was under it.

He turned around and shared a moment of silence with you.

“So,” you piqued, distracting yourself from how intense he’s looking at you, “did I ruin the fun by knowing how your magic works?”

“Yeah,” he answered with a contradicting grin. “But I’ll forgive you if you would join me for a dance.”

You automatically look at the dance floor. They were playing waltz. Some of the company directors are there and only a few employees dared to join. It’s too classy, you knew they would reason.

But you didn’t mind. And neither did Jackson, with his hand waiting for yours.

“Depends,” you said while turning your gaze from his open palm to his expecting face. “Are you a better dancer than a magician?”

He chuckles. “Well, I believe I’m not bad as either. You just happen to be one step ahead of me.”

You gave him a look. He could salvage his ego without stepping at yours. That’s rare.

You took his hand and let him lead you to the dancefloor. He didn’t take a while to find a space for the two of you, just under the crystal chandelier. It made lights that danced along with you. One of his hands snaked at your back, just under your shoulder blade. The other stayed holding your hand firmly.

“Can  _you_  dance?” he managed to ask despite already in the position to start.

“I happen to be perfect in everything. Haven’t you heard?” you start leading the steps.

While the music was still audible between the quiet chatters of the people around you, you focused on Jackson’s presence and the rhythm your being is telling you to follow. The interest in his eyes never left despite you answering him with the attitude most people frown upon. They were never fan of your sarcasm and blunt comments; they liked having what they want right away.

But Jackson would gladly receive however little you offer. He seemed to like working for your responses.

“I have heard of you being ruthless, but never why you were branded as one,” he hinted for you to share your side.

You gave him a small smile. “Men wouldn’t admit their feebleness, I suppose. They would rather call a woman with names rather than make themselves better.”

He nodded. He most likely heard most opinions of you from the men you went head against only once or twice. They all said you’re vile after begrudgingly admitting their loss. You’re used to it.

“Do you hate men?” Jackson asked with both wonder and worry.

It made you smile again. “Not if they’re as sensible as you who admits his shortages.”

His lips turned up slightly, a poor act of suppressing his emotions. His eyes were already glowing. “I’m special then?”

You shook your head, smile not leaving. “Nothing to be cocky about.”

“Why not? I should be proud of being an exception to your rule of hating men or arrogance.”

“Men  _and_  their arrogance,” you clarified. You still like men, of course—just not the once with over-bloated egos. Thankfully, the man in front of you wasn’t part of that cult. “What about you, Jackson? What made you ask me to dance? I would have just chatted with you at a corner.”

“Would you really?” he wondered purely, to which you nodded. “Even so, I would like to take my chances further. Why just settle with sitting across you and listening, when I could hold you close and read the answers in your eyes?”

It made you giggle. You didn’t expect him to say such a cheesy line. You didn’t expect to feel butterflies from it. “You’re quite poetic, huh?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “In case good looks fail me.”

He earned another fit of laughter from you. He’s the only one you know who could really walk the talk without aggravating anyone. “I’m sure it won’t, given that you have a great personality along with it.”

You heard the last note from the clarinet, and everyone turned to the band and provided applauses. You exchanged pleased glances with Jackson as the crowd slowly dispersed around you. You two stay in the middle, savouring the buzz after a good music and dancing.

“Say,” Jackson started, and you faced him again. He didn’t look as confident as earlier, “do you want to maybe grab lunch together on Monday? The cafeteria food might look gross, but I talked to the old lady and she’s cool with cooking whatever we want as long as we give her the ingredients. You should make it one of your project actually, to increase the budget of the cafeteria. If they could buy good quality vegetables, no one would stir away from the soup of the week.”

Of course, the PR manager. If he could pass your barriers, he could probably win everyone’s hearts. “The project sounds good. But Monday…” you frowned apologetically, “I’m not sure. I have a lot of work to do. I’m afraid I’ll enjoy being with you too much, I won’t get anything done that day. Which will earn me a scolding from Mr. Park. He already made another manager cry last week. At this rate, he’ll have worse reputation than I do.”

“Oh,” he looked disappointed for a moment, but managed to smile. “This is the rejection that makes most sense to me. You’re right. We shouldn’t do Monday. Jinyoung needs to be respected as the strict yet not heartless boss.”

He’s probably good friends with the boss now too, if he could call Mr. Park with just the first name. “Just how many times have you been rejected, huh?”

“Once. Just now.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well, don’t count it in. I’m not rejecting. Rather,” you put your hands together in front of you. It felt nerve-wracking to say the words, “I’d like to ask you to have dinner with me this Sunday. I’m planning to make pasta, and it sucks not to have anyone to share it with. It’s my specialty.”

“Sunday? Like, tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

He was going to reject you this time. You could see the hesitation in his eyes.

Then he flashed a grin. “Well, I would like to see if you really are that perfect and find a way to me through my stomach. You can expect me to be there.”

“Great,” your voice came out pitched. Everyone would be shocked to hear you can be this delighted. “I’ll look forward seeing you then.”

He scrunched his face and tilted his head. “Well, I don’t think you can yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t give me your address or phone number. How can I go and see you?”

You mentally slapped yourself. “Oh, right.” You looked down and realised you’re wearing a dress. You wouldn’t have your phone with you. You smiled at Jackson tentatively and pointed at your table’s direction. “My phone is in my purse. Ha. I guess I already disproved my perfection. I do have this clumsy side, you see.”

“Oh no, not at all,” he gestured you towards the way, a hand on the small of your back as he walked with you. “This just charms me even more. You don’t have to be perfect. Just beautiful and real.”


End file.
